suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise
Flower Sun and Rain (花と太陽と雨と, Hana to Taiyō to Ame to) is a video game directed by Goichi Suda and developed by Grasshopper Manufacture, released in Japan on the PlayStation 2 on May 2, 2001. It was later expanded for its port to the Nintendo DS in 2008. Gameplay Players control protagonist Sumio Mondo, a "searcher" contracted to seek out people's misplaced possessions and other items. Unfortunately, Mondo quickly finds himself locked in a seemingly endless time loop, as he is forced to live out the same day over and over again: At the end of every day, a jumbo jet explodes as it takes off, resetting the loop. Every day, he must work to try and learn about the catastrophe, growing nearer and nearer to preventing the explosion and, he hopes, allowing him to escape. The majority of gameplay consists of traversing the resort on foot and locating the right people and items to interact with. Mondo uses his suitcase-shaped computer, Catherine, to solve the mysteries he runs up against. Mondo is able to crack secret codes by using Catherine's dial for inputting numbers and her universally compatible serial bus to connect with various electronic systems and other jack-in points. The player uncovers various hints by speaking with people Mondo encounters, combined with a guidebook of Lospass Island to determine the correct numbers to input into Catherine and crack the codes. The DS remake includes an additional feature called "Lost and Found" that allows players to find additional hidden capsules, crack their codes and unlock bonus items. At the beginning of every chapter, the player is given a "Lost and Found Report" which gives him or her three clues regarding the capsules' whereabouts. Characters *Sumio Mondo, a "searcher" *Catherine, Mondo's computer *Edo Macalister, the hotel's manager, porter and proprietor *Sandance Shot, a mysterious terrorist *Toriko Kusabi, a third-year high school student opposing Sandance Shot Plot Sumio Mondo is a "searcher" who makes a living looking for people's lost things. He arrives on the resort island of Lospass and takes a room at the Flower, Sun and Rain Hotel after being tasked with locating a time bomb, planted on a plane which will soon leave the island's only airport. On the way to the airport, however, Mondo is attacked by a ghost, and must waste a great deal of time shaking it off. While Mondo is distracted by it, the airplane with the bomb on board takes off and explodes, crashing into the island. Next morning, however, Mondo awakens in his hotel room and discovers that something strange has happened. He has not even headed to the airport yet and the airplane explosion and crash have not happened yet, either. Mondo once again attempts to head to the airport to prevent the explosion, and once again ends up being thwarted; he repeatedly encounters other hotel guests and island residents people requesting his help with various problems, largely including searching for missing items. Day after day, this distracts him long enough to lead to a repeat of the previous day's explosion, and over and over again Mondo awakens in his hotel room before any of the day's events have taken place. Halfway through the game, Mondo experiences his first and last night on the island. Sue Sding the maid sends Mondo to the lighthouse, because her powers as a medium have informed her that Mondo will save the island on a night with a crescent moon. Per her instructions, Mondo solves the secret of the island (though he doesn't understand what he's uncovered), and after following her to the roof, he is killed by a terrorist named Sandance Shot. The next morning, two federal agents, Yoshimitsu Koshimizu and Remy Fawzil (recurring characters from The Silver Case) arrive to investigate investigate Mondo's murder. Yoshimitsu encounters Step Sding, a local thief, making off with Catherine, and finds that the culprit is actually a clone transformed into a living bomb; Remy, for her part, finds a hidden cloning facility underneath the island. Later, a third-year high school student named Toriko Kusabi, up til now seen in snatches of Mondo's dreams, makes a pact with her enemy Sandance Shot to somehow resurrect Mondo and let him continue his quest. Their bet is that if Mondo is able to find Sandance, the terrorist will cease to exist, but Mondo in turn is unknowingly staking his own life as well. In the game's penultimate chapter, Mondo meets Tokio Morishima (another character from The Silver Case), who is responsible for the time loop. He explains that it is caused by the Silver Eye, which grants its bearer immortality, something that both he and Sandance possess; when two Silver Eyes come within a certain range of each other, the will of God is invoked and time begins to spiral. Tokio agrees to stop the time loop with Catherine's help, allowing Mondo to finally reach the airport on time. As the final chapter opens, Edo reveals that Lospass Island is an artificial island which was colonized to cultivate a particular type of indigenous hyena for their silver eyes. This eventually lead to the birth of the "Shot Tribe," aborigines on Lospass. Because of this, he was planning to blow it up with a time bomb, but that time bomb was stolen by Sandance and taken to the plane to stop the island from blowing up. Mondo heads to the airport and defuses numerous android bombs. After defusing all of the android bombs, he meets Yoshimitsu and Remy blocking access to the plane he's supposed to be on. They stop his progress, but Toriko shows up presently, assuring him that the saviour is about to arrive. In fact, the genuine Sumio Mondo then arrives on the scene as well, to the deep confusion of everyone but Toriko, and finally Sandance appears on the scene. Sandance reveals that Sumio Mondo is actually the 16th genome clone of Sumio Kodai (the main character of The Silver Case) and that Sandance is one of the other 15 clones. He explains that each of the clones lived through one day on Lospass Island, and now their memories are in Sumio's possession, because the others will remain on Lospass when Sandance's body explodes, destroying the island. Sumio then catches the plane with an agent named Peter Bocchwinkur, who also transported him there to begin with, and escapes the island. The game ends with a cliffhanger, in which Peter reveals himself as Tetsuguro Kusabi (another character from The Silver Case), Toriko's father and Sumio's former partner from the Felonious 2nd Division. Music Takada Masafumi composed all tracks originally for Flower Sun and Rain. Ambient arranged tracks of classics including Bach, Debussy, Gershwin, and Satie appear throughout the game. Suda51 wrote the lyrics for its theme song, "F.S.R.-For You-;" in the music video, Murano Mia performs the role of Toriko. Cover art Image:Fsrjp.jpg|Japan, PlayStation Image:Fsrdsjp.jpg|Japan, DS Image:Fsrdsna.jpg|North America, DS Image:Fsrdse.jpg|Europe, DS Trivia The game takes its title from the song "Flower, Sun, Rain" by Japanese Super Group Pyg's debut album, "Original First Album." The second half of the game's story links up somewhat with The Silver Case, adding interest to both games. The tour guide book players use to solve the mysteries in the game is actually published as 'Flower, Sun and Rain' Official Fan Book + Guide Book by Sony Magazines, Inc. External links * Official Site * Original Site * [http://www.mmv.co.jp/special/game/ds/fsr/ Flower, Sun and Rain: Unending Paradise Official Site] * Review on VicioJuegos.com * [http://files.filefront.com/Flower+Sun+and+Rain+Trailer/;11359100;/fileinfo.html Flower, Sun and Rain Official Trailer] Category:Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise Category:Video games